We'll Definitely Meet Again
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: Mathias Kohler is a nice young guy who's handsome, nice, loses his job, and meets a nice nice guy to boot. He didn't really think fate would continuously let them meet over and over again.
1. Lucky, Unlucky, And Then Luck Once More

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia.

Some DenNor… gah… I do love me some DenNor. –w-

I might right Norway's side later but right now, I wanna do Denmark…

Probably be best to do Norway's first… NAH! X3

(Warning: My Swedish writing/ speaking skills are a little off)

* * *

I ran to the café, almost slipping on the icy sidewalk. I don't normally have a taste for coffee, but today I'm late for work and my boss said if I sleep in again I'll be fired. My is always bossing me around. I know it's his job and all, but he is just out of control. Well, he is in control but just out of his mind! He always gives me the hardest jobs! The only time he doesn't tell me to do anything is his 'wife' is comes to his job. Which is why I love his 'wife'. Only if I ever say that to him he may torture me all my life. I ran into the coffee shop. I stopped in the middle of the floor and panted while falling on my knees. I could feel eyes on me.

"Sir, are you okay?"

I sat there trying to catch my breath and say something, but all that came out was, "Ined..coteaplease…" I chuckled at myself, fixed my posture, and approached the counter. "I'll have one coffee to-go with lots of sugar and lots of creamer please and thank you!" I said more clearly. "That'll be 2.50." I dug for five dollars in my pocket and handed it to the cashier. I took the money that he gave me back and put it in my other pocket. He mumbled something about tall men being crazy, which totally was not true. Tall men are rather sexy in my opinion. When I say tall men, I mean me Mathias Køhler, King of Denmark (Also because my boss is pretty damn tall)!Sitting myself at the window seat, I patiently waited for my coffee.

"This table is taken."

I looked in front of me and saw a blonde staring outside of the window. He was quite the handsome fellow if you asked me. His bangs were pulled back by a little cross. He had a cup of black coffee in front of him. His eyes were made of the ocean, dark at night but bright in the morning. He was the complete package that I needed delivered to my house right away.

"Are you going to move or not?"

I stared at him for a long period of time. By the expression on his face, he looked a little freaked out. I held out my hand. "Hi," I said placing on my killer handsome smile, "My name is Mathias Køhler, your dashing handsome name is?" The man's face turned pink. It was kinda cute. I slowly watched his hand go all the way to Neptune, then come back into the atmosphere all the way to my face. "Owowowowowow! Why would ya do such a thing? All I asked was for your name, dammit!" His face darkened, "Go away you creep!"

"It was a simple question!"

"Number five!"

I looked at my watch. 9:08 AM. Shit. I was supposed to be there by 8:45 no later. I dug through my pocket and found a marker. I grabbed the one of the man's arms and pulled up his sleeve. I quickly wrote both of my numbers(home and cell) on his arms. I ignored his protest, rants, and hits and continued to write them down. I grabbed my bag, put the maker in my mouth, ran to grab my coffee, and rushed out the door. Stopped by the window to give him the call me sign. In return, I was gave the middle finger.

* * *

"Yo're late." My boss said glaring at me. Meet the asshole of my life, Berwald Oxenstierna. Secretly behind his back, I call Mr. B.O. because to me him and his personality stink. However to all the girls in the office he smells like flowers and cherries and sugary stuff like that. I just don't see it or smell it. He stared me down. I refused to stare pulled back. I walked out of the office.

"Pac' up yo'rstuf'. Yo'refi'rd."

So I found myself packing my things and moving out. "Yo' man! You leaving?" I looked at Alfred , my co-worker and friend. "I'm afraid I am." My other friend popped out of a pile of books screaming as he grabbed my arm. "NIEN! Don't you dare leave the editing department! Who's supposed to buy us beir when we're supposed to be editing books?" I grinned. "I know right! Who am I supposed to drink with during all-nighters here?" They said they would start a riot against Mr. B.O. "Sorry guys, this is life. I was gonna get fired one way or another." I grabbed my box of things and walked out the door when Alfred grabbed my shoulder. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find us." I nodded and continued walking.

* * *

"You what?!" Now meet one of my roommates, my mom! Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'Oh no, not one of those annoying cocky men that live with the mom and dad!'I am anything but that! I am an awesome and devilishly handsome man who's mom lives with him. "I got fired…"I said fidgeting. She sighed and pulled a chair in front of me. She sat down and looked me in the eyes. "Mathias Arvo Køhler," she began.

Oh no.

No.

"You never know when the day might come where your mother-"

"Dies. I know mom, you're probably mad at me for cutting you off like that, but I wanna job that actually suits me. Editing books, that was for dad, being a lawyer, that's something you want. I'm 27 and-"

"You still live with your mother and father." Mother said, and I replied with a chuckle, "Yes, I still live with my parents, but that's not the point I'm trying to get at. I wanna do things I wanna do. That make you proud, and me as well." My mother sighed at my speech and said, "What do you wanna do?" I grinned at her approval and told her. "A chef."

You see, there is nothing wrong with being a chef, but in my family, it is traditional to take one of the jobs your parents have. Breaking family tradition can be tricky, but, hopefully, my family in Denmark won't mind to much like my mom doesn't. "I don't see anything wrong with that Mathias, but why a chef?"

"Not just any chef, a pastry chef." I added.

"Ok, a pastry chef." I thought about it. Why did I want to become a pastry chef?

Oh, right.

My dream.

That was crushed when I found out could not cook even if I wanted to (AN- Even if I tried, even if I wanted to my love my love my love she keeps warm she keeps me warm! Sorry I just wanted to quote that song… Heh…).

"Well, I've been doing a little research…" I started. "On Woogle+." I laughed. She smiled. "Ok, maybe social media-ing, but that doesn't mean I can't try now. Who knows, I might be able to become the head pastry chef!" I told her. Her warm smile faded and soon became a serious face. "Mathais... I love your enthusiasm for a job and all, but more importantly… " She caressed my hand gently. Please don't say what you're about to say… "What about…"

Nonononononononononononono!

"Love?" (AN- What about love? What about our promises? What ab- Stahp interrupting the story with songs, AP5!)

I could _not _tell about that man I had a fight with a the café. What would she say?

"Mathias-gasp- Don't tell me you met someone?" I slightly cringed at her words. "Would ya' look at the time!" I said slowly jumping out of the chair and walking as fast as I could to the door. "Mathias! Who is she? What is she like? What's her name?" I ran out the door ignoring my mother's questions.

"You can't escape that easy Mathias! I'll find out whether you want me to or not!"

* * *

Whew, that was a close one. Telling my mom I thought a man was hot? That would be awkward on so many levels. I coughed and pulled up my scarf. I wish I got his number. Yeah, it'd be _so _much easier that way. I highly doubt he'd call me anyways. Maybe that middle finger was a sign of affection. Yeah right, middle fingers being a sign of affection. That is the best joke I've ever heard of. I need to focus on other things. Like getting a job! Yeah! I'll become the best dun-diddly pastry chef ever! I laughed walking to the bakery up the street. It'd be better if I had a car. It was kinda taken away for certain reasons… Now how can I convince the police into giving me my car back…

"Ump!" I stumbled backwards a bit. Shaking my head I looked around and saw a man trying to get back on his feet. His hair was an unusual color, but unusual is nice. His eyes reminded me of Mr. B. O.'s wife, only lighter. They was a bird- no- a puffin flying after him too. He could possibly be the most interesting man I've seen in my life. Almost more interesting than that man at the café. He just didn't have that_ feel_ around him that I got from Mr. Charming. (yeah, I gave him a nickname. Can't just continuously call him pronouns.) Someone came behind him walking slowly behind scratching his arm. "Y'know, you should never run down an icy sidewalk- unless you are a professional that is." I scolded. "You…" I looked up and met the same pair of ocean eyes and the same freaked out expression. "You…" The man on the ground up and pulled up Mr. Charming's sleeve. "Did you do this to him?" A grin came on my face in an instant. "Yeah! I did that to him! Earlier this morning, when he slapped me!" The bird squawked as if it were trying to say something. "Yeah, that's him alright. Now let's go." Mr. Charming pulled his sleeve down and grabbed the other ones arm. "I thought you said as soon as you see him- which I highly doubted- you would demand an apology and how to get that of your arm?" His eyes shifted my way, as if to see what I would do. "Well," I started, "I would like an apology too, of course, but I guess I should apologize first." Mr. Charming slowly turned around, a pink blush on his face. I got down on one knee and spoke, "Mr. Charming, I am so sorry for hitting on you."

"Interesting…" Mr. Puffinman grabbed arm and pulled up my sleeve. My pocket was rummaged through. So this what it felt like to be mugged, huh? "Hey, ow, stop!" Mr. Charming tried to stop Mr. Puffinman by grabbing his arm. I felt a cold chill run through my body as a marker pierced my skin. "Emil- gah! Stop!" Mr. Charming's blush darkened and I knew why now. I stopped my struggling and let him write on my arm. Mr. Puffinman, or Emil as Mr. Charming called him, arm drew back. I read it. "Lukas… That's a pretty name for a handsome guy like you." Emil looked at me, "Even pay back has a reward." Lukas rubbed my hand in a fast motion a never seen in my life. "My work here is done. Come Mr. Puffin. My brother needs to spend a little alone time with his new boyfriend." Emil smiled as he walked away. The (laughing?) puffin flying after him. "He's not my boyfriend!" Lukas' head rose up as he glared at my face. "Better not receive one damn phone-call from you either you psycho." I looked his face more clearly. Goddamn what seductive lips he had. My eyes down further and saw his back. A nice ass to boot…

SMACK.

And there he was running away from me with his middle finger high in the air. "You're gonna have to call me in order to get that off you know!" I yelled smiling from ear to ear. He didn't reply back, but I had the feeling we'd meet again.


	2. We work at the same place, darling

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

So, this felt moar like a story so… ja… Lolz!

Been on Tumblr lately… Feels great on there…. Moar Lolz!

Oh yeah as for 11:11, some friends told me at 11:11 you make a wish… yeah…

Anyways, onto da chapter!

* * *

I sat down in a chair in the back of the small pastry café. Yes, eventually I found a small little café that involves pastries as one of their main dishes. It's owned by a French man named Francis Bonnefoy. Said he wanted to own a place that serves fancy foods at a not so fancy price. That's actually our motto: Fancy foods at a not-so-fancy price. I told him it sounded like a place for rich people. He asked me did I want the job or not. And that's how I ended up working here at _Pâtisseries de Fantaisi_e, or Fancy Pastries.

As for me and Lukas… He called once. That it. All it was for is for his get the permanent maker off and that was that. I think he deleted my number off his phone. Maybe fate will make him change his mindand come looking for me so he could put my number back in his phone! I looked at the clock.

11:11.

Perfect.

_I wish for Lukas to come running into my arms._

…

…

…

It didn't work. Oh well, shouldn't trust the internet anyways. Just as I got up, the break room door slammed open and my boss threw someone at me. I came tumbling to the floor with the person on top of me.

"Oh I knew you would look great together!"

"Godammit, Liz. Yu could have hurt someon…"

My words trailed off as I sat up. Meet my co-worker, who for good reason's I did not mention, Elizabeta Hedervary. She had thrown...

Lukas...

The only person who's slapped me and got away with it besides family members...

HOLY SHIT, I SHOULD START MAKING WISHES MORE OFTEN.

I looked down at his absolutely amazing face. He looked up at me and frowned.

All right Mathias, right word choices.

"Hi, Lukas!"

"Idiot, get your disgusting man-hands off my face."

"Wait- you know him? Lukas, there is so much we have to talk about now!"

Lukas got off of me and walked back to Liz. "See look. We are acquainted. Can I get to work now?"

I slowly got up, "Wait, you work here?"

Lukas pushed Liz out of the way and went to the front, where a long line of people were standing- oh how much trouble me and Liz are gonna be in.

"Ok, Mathais, tell me all about him." She clutched my apron. I her insane eyes looked at me madly, hoping for some homo-lover answer but instantly fell dark when I replied. "What? You barely know him? What do you mean you barely know him?" I chuckled. "Well-"

"What in Joan's name are you two doing?" Meet my boss, Francis Bonnefoy. With his nicely done stubble he stomped over here. "I sit in the back, waiting for orders, and yet I find you two over here conversing about useless things-"

"Lukas is not useless!" I retorted back at him.

"Oo, fabulous fight!"

"So, you were back here talking about the man whose doing your job now? He's originally supposed to be in the kitchen with me, but _somebody_ was back here taking a longer break than usual. Luckily, your little friend, Lukas, came just in time. That line was long as a train, Mr. Kohler…"

I tuned him out and went to go do my job.

Take orders.

"This will be coming out of your pay check Mr. Kohler!"

Ignoring him, I went to the front, where surprisingly, no-one stood at the cashiers. I quickly ran up to it and began taking orders of the now shorted line.

Huh.

Funny, You see the long line, now all of sudden its-

"Number 48, 49, 50, and 51!" Lukas came hopping out of the kitchen with a bag on his head, two in his hands and one on his foot. I- no everyone watched- as he carried the bags to the numbers.

"I am so sorry for the wait. We had a little dilemma in the back- it will not happen again."

I looked at the women (was it just me or did the number of women increase here ever since I started working here?) take their marked bags blushing. "Thanks…" They said in unison and walked out the door. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen sneaking a glimpse of me.

Oh, I see. He wanted to impress me. Well, he did all right. _Perfectly._

So, after all that long-ass line of people and Lukas' amazing little circus performance work was finally done.

Around 12:00 AM.

We originally close at eight on Monday-Friday but on Saturday and Sunday it's until nine. Today is Thursday, thus we close at eight- but no. People want to keep walking in here until it becomes as packed as a strip club. I sighed. Do not fret dear Mathias, this gives us plenty of time to practice our cooking skills.

_That you'll never have._

I will so!

_You make me laugh._

Dumbass, why don't you fight me like a real person!

'_Cause we're the same person idiot._

I am not an idiot!

_Idiots let their crushes walk out the door._

Wha...

I stopped my mental fight with my conscience and looked at the door. There Lukas was, walking away from me. It felt like he was leaving forever and never returning. Young people shouldn't walk out so late at night, who knows what dangerous creatures could be out there.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. "Liz!" I called. "Tell Francis I'm gone for the night!"

"So you're going to leave a poor, defenseless young lady with a creepy prev?"

"You're aren't just any young lady- you're Elizaveta He…He… H! You are Elizaveta H.!"

I ran out of _Pâtisseries de Fantaisie_, trying to catch up with Lukas. "Lukas! Lukas!" I called. He only walked faster. "Hey! Lukas! There's nothing to be afraid of! I'm here to be your knight in shining armor!"

He turned around suddenly and I stopped right in front of him in the process. "You… su…re do r…un fast Lu…lu…Lukas." I panted out. He pulled my scarf down to face. "Listen hear you complete moron. I don't need anyone to protect me, got it?" His breathe tickled my nose and I almost sneezed if it hadn't been for the person I'd been in front of. He let go and walked on. I ran to catch up with him. "Lukas… Please let me walk you home." Lukas gave me a look of- No wait is he blushing? A big grin came onto my face. "That's a yes, right?"

He stopped in front of an apartment complex and turned towards the stares. He lives near the café, no wonder he said he wouldn't need any protection. The apartments looked old and cheap too. No way…

Could Lukas be… poor? He did kinda look a little skinny…

I stopped him at the fourth step and quickly took off my coat (don't worry, I wear coats over coats for extra warmth) and scarf and wrapped them both on his body. "I know it's a late time for this but, you looked a little cold." I put on my charming smile and slowly bent down to his face. Well, admitted because half-way down he pinched my cheek. "You better not come to this address, for your dick's sake." I smirked, "If you castrate me that means you'll have to see this big fat cock of-" I cut off by a ball of snow being thrown at my face. Rubbing it off, I looked up, saw an angel with my coat and scarf on staring at me.

"Prick." He said walking back to his little apartment. I smiled knowing he was safe and sound and took out my phone. I really should have told my mom I was going to be late earlier…

Yep. Took me yesterday and today to make this.

-Turns into shibe- Such accomplishment. Such DenNor. Such feels.

Lolz anyways, I am American, which means I speak and write the in American English ways. Grammar mistake might be invisible to me eyes. :3

_**AP5, out! **_


	3. I'm gay and they love me, and so does he

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

This is getting serious.

I have updated **3** times already.

Is there something wrong with me?

Oh well- ONTO DA CHAPPIES!

* * *

"So, Matt. Your mom tells me you've met someone? Care to tell?"

Well, fuck.

She can't even keep a secret from dad for a week. It's only been two days. Give me a break.

We sat at the dinner table. It was nine-thirty-ish and here I am about to be questioned by my old man. How the hell do you tell your parents you might be in love with a guy? What am I supposed to say? We could always change the topic or maybe make it sounds logical or maybe deny… Now which one am I good at?

"I met a… friend... Ah, yes a friend! They are my co-worker and- did you know that dinosaurs once ruled earth? 'Cause that's pretty cool, for all we know we could be part dino-"

"Matt, are you gay?"

My eyes widened. He's so concise. I didn't even need to hint or something like that.

"Because if this he's a she, we'll still love you." My mother added. My mom's hands reached across the table for mine's, and she slowly caressed them. "It's okay Mathias, take your time. We understand." I just sat there in the chair staring blankly at everything. My mom got up and gave me a tight hug. "It's alright Mathias. We won't hate you. You may not be able to continue on the Kohler legacy, but at least you found someone to love and cherish for hopefully the rest of your life." My dad crossed his arms and gave an approving smile.

Ah, boy is there times when you love your parents.

"So, when do we meet him?"

I coughed. "Well, you won't really get to 'meet' him because… Well… You can't." My mom let go of me and huffed her cheeks. "Well, why not? You may tend to like boys now but that doesn't mean we'll just let you go off with anyone. Ain't that right, Arnold?" My dad smirked, "Yeah, he has to have viking blood and can take up a fight."

Eh, then there are times they expect too much and you tend to get up and walk away because you are an adult and you can do those things.

"Oi! Matt, don't walk away when we're talkin' to ya'! Get your ass back here right now!"

"It's okay Mathias! Momma Kohler is on the case!"

And then there are times you lock yourself in your room because you are so embarrassed you don't even know how to respond to your parents. So you don't.

So you pull out your phone. Then you get tired and there's this post you really wanna reblog and like, but you dose off until it's morning time.

"Shit." I jumped out of bed and began to change clothes. Red Skinny jeans you've worn at least three times and a black long sleeve shirt shouldn't be so bad, right? I put them on and walked over to the mirror.

Damn. I licked my finger and placed it on my ass. "Sssss.~" That's right Mathias. You're so hot it burns. I put on some checked flats, grabbed my phone and was ready to go. I silently opened the door and peeped threw it. Then, I saw the bathroom door and remembered something very important people must do when they wake up.

Pee.

I ran-tipped toed my way to the bathroom and silently shut the door. Ah, yes. I unzipped my fly and released my dick and watched my urine fly into the toilet. Oops, I forgot to put up the lid again.

Oh, well. (AN- ohgodwhythehellamiwritingaboutpeoplepissingintheto iletwhatismylife)

It suddenly stopped and I zipped back up my fly, and headed out of the bathroom. I ran done stairs and grabbed my coat. I gave the car keys a long look.

To take or not to take, that is the question…

Nah.

I put on my first coat and looked around for my other coat. Where the hell did I put it- oh right. I gave it Lukas. I wonder if he'll wear it or not. Maybe he'll wrap it around himself and engulf himself with my sent. Or maybe he'll burn it to flames then give it back to me. That'd be cruel.

"Matt? What are you doin' up on a holiday…? Does that boss of yours force holiday-working?"

Holiday? What holiday?

"It's Thanksgiving, Matt, just in case you were wondering."

Oh! That holiday where you eat a lot and then have explosive diarrhea!

"Also, just in case you didn't know, we're going to Porter celebrate."

"Ughhhhhh!"

When we moved to America it was difficult for my family to communicate. To make it easier the ones who were closets to us moved here too, but of course they had to move into a place they liked, which _of course_ was a totally different county. "Hold on dad, lemme ask him." I got my phone and began to call Francis.

"_Bonjour!~ You have reach zhe sexy hotline! Since I am having sexy times right now- AH-! Francis right there!~ ohonhonhon- "_

"Nope. My boss is probably having sex right, so I'm guessing I don't have to go to work." I said shaking my head frantically. My god who does that? You don't make a voice mail that includes you having sex. Unless it is good sex.

Then you are allowed to do that in order to make people jealous because they could be having good sex right now.

… What if they were having good sex?

My dad snapped me out of thoughts with his question. "Be prepared to leave around six. Got it?"

"Got it."

I walked out the door and instead headed to a new destination.

_Lukas' house._

* * *

I rang his doorbell ten times. He didn't answer. I figured he must be gone or something. Maybe he was just taking a long shit/piss on the toilet. If that's the case then…

"Lukas! Let's go spend some time together before I have to go to Porter for Thanksgiving!~" I yelled in a sing-a-long voice. The door slowly creped open and a boy with white hair popped out.

"Oh hey Emil," I said ruffling his hair, "What's a cutie like you doing up so early?" He gave me a questioning look. "Well, I was sleep until moron by the name Mathias decided to wake me up." Oops, didn't see that coming. They seemed like early morning people so I thought I'd come early…

"Ah, sorry about that…"

He scoffed, "You said you wanted Lukas, right?"

I scratched my neck. "Yeah…"

"One minute please."

He slammed the door on my face and I put my ear against the door.

"Lukas, your boyfriend is here to go on a date with you."

"How many times must I tell you he's not my boyfriend?"

"Until you stop sitting there in denial about your feelings."

"Whatever."

"Yeah now go put some clothes on, he's waiting."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Mister 'I have nothing to do today but read my favorite books and watch T.V. maybe even-"

"Fine."

I found myself giggling outside the door. Ah, if only I had a brother to sit around and tell me I was in denial about my- WAIT A SECOND.

Did he just say Lukas liked me? I got up for my stance and stood there smiling. Lukas liked me. He liked me? OhmygawdLukashasthehotsforme. The door bust open and there Lukas was –gasp- in my coast! I bent down and gave him a tight hug. "Hello Lukas," I whispered in his ear, "Ready to start your day of with a bang?" I looked at his ear. It was a pretty shade of red that only made me want to hug him more and more and never let-

"Ow! Lukas! That hurt!" He had pushed me into the reel, and began to walk down the stairs.

"You are the most low-down dirtiest man I have ever met." He said. I only straighten up my back and began to follow him. I think he might just love the place I'm going to take him to.

* * *

Now I cut you off because I stanky and humans needs bathes.

Thanks for all the fav's follows and reviews! I love 'em so much!

Bye-bye!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
